what if night shift
by Nancymer172
Summary: what if T.C and Jordan's baby didn't die plus extra scenes from between episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a what if fanfiction that literally rewrites like 2 seasons. What if T.C and Jordan's baby didn't die. What if she just passed out from exhaustion ended up with a concussion and that was that. Just to increase the content the story begins right before Jordan tells TC that she's italics are words from the show. Note: I don't own the night shift.**

*Jordan's p.o.v*

It all started right before the stalker incident, I was really tired and I just blamed it on the stress at first. It was a few days in fact the day after the stalker incident was when I realized what might be going on. I woke up on the couch were Scott had left me I was really nauseous, it was already 5 when I got up. I didn't throw up I just ate some crackers and got ready for the day. I pass my calendar when I am getting ready and realize the date. It can't be September 20th already, I count on my fingers 9 days, 9 days. That number goes over and over in my head as I finish getting ready. Lets just say I stopped at the drugstore on my way to work. I didn't have time to go home and take the test so I took it at work. Gwen stopped me before I could go into the bathroom, her shift was about to start too.

"Are you ok? I saw your car" Gwen asked.

"Yeah I'm ok just not feeling so well" I tried to lie to her about my suspicions.

"That's not it" Gwen said she looked me over and though for a moment "I know what it is you weren't normal for you last week. I will make sure no one comes in" she said. I went in I took the test when I looked at it I couldn't help but smile. Gwen interrogated me on the way to the scene.

"So" she started over the phone

"I'm pregnant" I told her she was the first person I told.

"You shouldn't be here" Gwen tried to convince me.

"I'm coming" I told her and hung up.

Morning sickness sucked especially working the night shift at one am in the middle of work I am nauseous beyond what I even expected but I don't feel the need to puke meaning I just have to deal with it. I know if I throw up I will feel better but I can't. Until we had to snap that kids neck back and then Annie there was a lot of stress added that to the methane gas in my system and finally I could vomit but now it was worse I had to pass on talking with T.C

" _I'll be right back"_ I managed to say threw the coughing.

I wretched witch sucked but I knew how to deal with it. I rinsed out my mouth and talked to that mom she was the first person that found out except for Gwen of course she knew before I was even sure. With all that happened at the hospital I didn't get to tell T.C until after our shift back at his house.

8:40am

" _Well she took everything sorry Jordan guess you were right she cleaned me out"_

" _Don't apologize"_ I said while walking over to him. I sit beside him

" _I didn't see it coming when you try your best for someone"_

" _I'm pregnant"_ a look of confusion crosses his face so I repeat with a smile the thing I have been wanting to tell him all night.

" _I'm pregnant"_ we both laugh and then he kisses me his way if telling me it's gonna be alright.

 **(The next episode clearly takes place at least a week later because Gwen is no longer on crutches so im gonna do the rest of this chapter between episodes and then skip two weeks to the next episode in the next chapter)**

I woke up next to T.C we were practically living together which explains how I got pregnant. We were either both at my place or his we alternated. Today we were at his it was the evening after I told T.C we had to get up for a shift it was 5:30pm for a 7pm shift. This was T.C's first experience with me having morning sickness. He was a amazing boyfriend and held my hair back which wasn't hard since its relatively short.

"It really shouldn't be called morning sickness" T.C said.

"Yeah" I said wiping my mouth "because its 6 at night" T.C laughed and pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Do you want something to eat?" T.C asked me. I didn't really but I knew I needed to eat.

"Not really" I shook my head. "But I need to eat something" I told him.

"How about some dry toast and a cup of ginger tea." He suggested.

"Now that sounds amazing" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What no good smooch" he grinned

"My breath smells do you really want a kiss" I asked him with a smirk of my own.

"No i'm good" he shook his head pretending to shrink away in disgust.

"Now i'm gonna get changed go make me some breakfast" I told him with a smirk standing up and taking my shirt off in front of him. He smirked slapped me lightly on the shoulder and left the bathroom to make the food. I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes like I told him I would. Before emerging from the bedroom to T.C with his shirt off pouring a mug of tea and pulling toast out of the toaster at the same time.

"Go get dressed or we are gonna be late for work" I told him taking the mug and plate from him. He went to get changed and I flipped on the coffee pot and popped another piece of bread in the toaster. Before eating my piece while leaning against the fridge. Having the something in my stomach helped with the still queasy feeling. By the time T.C came out I was pouring him a cup of coffee and buttering the toast. I handed him the food before downing the now cooled tea.

He ate and flipped on the news the shift started in half an hour. When T.C finished he turned to me flipping off the news.

"The silence is killing me. Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine T. just enjoying the quiet that never exists at the hospital." I told him with a kiss to try and prove I was ok.

"Come on it's time to go" he said pulling me up of the couch and grabbing my keys.

"Let's go" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. Opening the car door for me I slid in and he shut the door he got in the drivers side, and headed to the hospital.

 **And that's the end of chapter one the next chapter will be up in a few days to a week. Hope you enjoyed. They will tell the team about Jordan's pregnancy in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter two this picks up right after 2x8. Note: I don't own the night shift.**

 **2x8 picks up about 2 weeks after 2x7.**

*Jordan's p.o.v*

I haven't slept well in a couple days about a week after I found out I was pregnant it really sunk in and my mind started filling with worries. So getting to the shift I was exhausted, then that super busy shift with the building collapse and all. Laying there against T.C was surprisingly comfortable. He lay against the locker sitting up with one leg bent and another layed out. I leaned against his leg with my legs out head against him. His arm around my shoulders and another on his bended knee. I had one arm holding on to his arm and another across my stomach. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I have found comfort in this. I'm glad T.C changed his mind about moving.

" _That was a hell of a night"_ _Drew said laying down._ " _So are we all still going out for breakfast? Or just gonna" Drew asked but was interrupted by Paul._

" _Yah getting up"_

" _How about we just sit here for another five minutes" I said._

" _Or ten minutes" Topher said._

" _Yah just need a bit of rest is all" Paul added._

" _Maybe just call it a even half hour" Krista said with a yawn, laying down. Then Kenny just had to wake us up with that horn dang it._

" _Ah retribution" he said "It will be swift and brutal." he added with a laugh before slamming the door. And we all just layed back down that was at 7:12._

8:00am

We finally decided to get up at 7:45. My back hurt from being on the ground but the quick nap made me feel better. We were heading to eat breakfast me and T.C rode to work together since he still didn't have his motorcycle which I wish he wouldn't get it back but I knew he would and I was just gonna deal with it. We were gonna go to a all you can eat breakfast bar. Pancakes waffles eggs bacon sausage. It was the best place to eat after a shift. Before we ate I announced the good news it had been two weeks I'm almost 7 weeks. It's a little early but I feel like they should know.

"Me and T.C have some good news" I said.

"I'm gonna be a dad" T.C jumped in smiles crossed everyone's face. After that I ate like 3 plates of food. 1 with pancakes and waffles topped with whip topping syrup and fruit. Another with eggs and sausage and bacon, and the third with this casserole thing that they only serve here it's potatoes and eggs and sausage with chives and peppers it's really good. We just chatted and ate then we all went home to sleep we all needed sleep. The conversation at the restaurant was casual and light hearted despite all of us being exhausted, and the big new shared. Of course there were still people at the hospital who had not come out with us to tell but I could tell them tonight. I fell asleep in the car on the way home from the restaurant a full stomach and days without proper sleep. Made me very tired i'm pretty sure T.C carried me in somehow, because I woke up in T.C's bed with him next to me the clock said 4pm and i'm pretty sure I fell asleep around 9am. Seven hours probably not enough but I didn't feel tired anymore so I sat up, and slung my legs over the side of the bed. T.C moved a little but he didn't wake up. I stretched and stood up I needed a shower. The hot water flowing over my body felt good on my still sore back. When I got out of the shower T.C was just sitting up in was 5pm and I was wearing my scrub pants and a t-shirt. He still had his jeans on from last night and was shirtless. My belly was bloated from breakfast, I knew I ate too much but I wasn't queasy so I just layed on my back next to T.C arms across my stomach.

"Hows baby momma" T.C asked throwing his arm around me. The nickname was annoying but at least it was his attempt at being sweet..

"Uhg " I just groaned and rubbed a hand over my stomach. "I feel really full" I said. T.C just laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder and began massaging my shoulders.I sat up letting get to my back which was still sore. The alarm went off at 5:30 telling us to get up T.C stopped rubbing my back and got up he changed his jeans pulling a clean scrub top over his head.

"Can you hand me my socks and shoes I don't want to get up." I told him. T.C laughed but put my shoes on for me, and helping me up. **(I don't know if Jordan would ever act like this but its funny.)** we had work which sucked because I didn't feel good and T.C knew it. All night he tried to get me to go home. But I refused I actually started to feel better throughout the shift. I felt fine by the end of the shift which was weird because usually the exhausting shift would have made things worse. I guess I'm getting used to work plus pregnancy equals a hard time.

"It will get better" Gwen reassured me as I leaned against the wall around 2am.

"I hope so because this is exhausting." I said, and Gwen laughed and offered me a hand up. Which I gladly took

"Doctor Alexander to ICU" the speaker system announced.

"OK gotta go see you later." I said heading off in the direction of the ICU were unknown to me I would spend the rest of my shift.

 **The next chapter will be up tomorrow if I keep up this pace but don't count on it. chapter 3 will take place** **right after 2x9 ending scenes during the quinceanera. I'm saying that the time gap between 2x8 and 2x9 is a week because they have forgiven Kenny for the blow horn prank.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This episode starts at the end of 2x9 Note: I don't own the night shift.**

*Jordans p.o.v*

After helping Michal with the quinceanera I was tired but happy. I'm pretty sure T.C has a concussion but he would never admit to having a headache or nausea. I had both but that wasn't from a concussion, that was from stress and morning sickness. It was eight and the quinceanera was winding down T.C was sitting down and he had been for almost a hour. He was definitely dizzy, I flopped down on his lap trying to be cute. He wrapped his arm around me. I turned my head up and kissed him, he tasted like beer.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked him. I was slightly concerned about kissing him if he had I knew that the alcohol was bad for the baby but the more I thought about it I doubted that just kissing him after he had a few drinks could hurt me, or the baby I would ask the doctor at my appointment tomorrow.

"Yah a couple beers" T.C said before he saw the look on my face. "Is everything ok J." he asked.

"Yah just still have all these questions and thoughts running thru my head still" I told him.

"What is it this time?" T.C asked. A questioning look on his face.

"Alcohol… you have been drinking does kissing you mean I get it in my system" I was freaking out and T.C could tell.

"No" he said simply "Think with your head Jordan" he said kissing me again this time longer.

"I'd like to wait till tomorrow and get a professional opinion" I told him.

"May I remind you Jordan we are professionals" T.C told me.

"Oh duh" I said kissing him again. This time someone noticed.

"Hey you too get a room, this party is for my daughters birthday not for all of us to watch you make out" Michal said.

"Now that sounds like a great idea" T.C said pushing me gently off his lap so he could stand before announcing to everyone we were heading out and would see them all tomorrow night since we had the night off. Me and T.C went home I drove but this time T.C fell asleep. I had to wake him up when we got home. T.C was surprisingly comfortable looking for the car. But I had to wake him he shot up and hit his head.

"It's ok" I tried to calm him he turned to face me and caught his breath steadying his breath.

"Yeah I'm ok" he said slightly breathless. "You wanna go in and have some fun" he asked grinning. I nodded despite being pregnant which lead to being tired nausea and having headaches, me and T.C still wanted to and sill did all we had before I was pregnant. The next two hours were spent in bed, when we finally got up from our "nap" we were happy and hungry T.C is a great cook. So he made us some amazing food. We ate and talked including

"Yum you have to teach me how to cook like this" I sighed with content. T.C just laughed

"Definitely when you become a housewife you have to cook me food like this every night" he laughed saying this as a joke. After dinner we watched a movie and I fell asleep on the couch around 11pm. I woke up around 10am T.C was already up and I was still on the couch which was surprisingly more comfortable than the bed.

"Sorry I would have moved you, but you looked so comfortable" he told me.

"That's ok" I yawned sitting up. "I'm gonna take a shower" I told him standing up.

"I think I will join you" He told me removing his shirt.

"You really will take any opportunity to remove your shirt and I love it" I told him. He laughed and joined me in getting ready for a shower. We got our towels and cloths before getting in the shower. We washed each others hair and made out under the hot water it was nice.

"We have work" I reminded T.C as he kissed my neck while we sat on the couch at 5 that evening.

"We have a hour before we have to get ready" T.C told me kissing my neck again.

"Not right now" I told him, pushing him off the couch before standing up myself and grabbing my scrub top from the side of the couch pulling it on over my t-shirt. My seven week pregnant belly was small and couldn't be seen unless I was shirtless. The doctor had told us today that everything I was experiencing was normal. She also gave me a prenatal vitamin and told me to come back in three weeks. But I was still self conscious about it and felt more comfortable in my loose scrubs T.C didn't push it but still gave me a long kiss and put a arm around my waist as we left the house a half hour later. Tomorrow I was going to a conference with Krista and T.C was nervous. I know what your thinking T.C nervous no way but he was I guess that means he really loved me. After this shift I would go home get some rest and then right before the next shift was supposed to start tomorrow me and Krista would leave and be back in two days, simple and exciting.

 **So that's it for this chapter it does kinda end on a cliffhanger if you think about it but whatever so T.C still has the scar right were he got head butted in 2x10 so i'm putting it barely two days later. Also T.C didn't have a concussion Jordan was just being paranoid as we see her be in the show about everything shortly after becoming pregnant. I left out the doctor visit partly because i'm lazy but also because I didn't realize I had mentioned them going to the doctor until I had already said it was 5 o'clock and again I was just too lazy to change it. This is a new record on time between chapters for me but I am done for the night and the next one won't be out until tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This takes place at the end of 2x10 Note: i don't own the night shift.**

*Jordans p.o.v*

8:15am

" _Lets just go home" I told T.C still in tears from my little break down_

" _Yeah ok" he said I could tell he was trying to make me feel better_

" _I left my car at the animal hospital" I literally cried._

" _Ok ok we can just take my bike" He said_

" _Your not funny" I sobbed head in my hands._

" _No I called a cab" he said._

" _You did?" I said my tears calming._

" _Umhum"_

" _Really"_

" _Yah" he nodded_

" _Really thank you so much" I still sounded like I had been crying as he hugged me._

T.C hadn't actually called a cab yet. He did which I was so thankful for he went ahead and took the bike home since it had to get there somehow but he stayed in sight of me from the cab the whole way. When we got there he helped me out of the cab and helped me into the house we had been staying less at my place and more at his, in fact most of my things were already over here. Well cloths anyway, we were looking for a new place and had even seen a couple things we liked but haven't actually found anything yet. I'm still having morning sickness but have managed to only puke a couple of times at the hospital. When I did it got everyone except Molly who had been pregnant before and T.C who went threw it almost everyday with me plus Topher who had been threw it with his wife worried. Everyone would always ask if I was ok or if I wanted to go home. It was annoying, both me and T.C agreed on that. We both went to bed my hormon outrage had actually made me more tired, and I fell asleep against T.C's chests on the couch. When I woke up near 3pm there was blanket over me and T.C was still sleeping upright next to me. I sat up with a yawn a queasy feeling in my stomach. T.C yawned and stretched his arms around me I was really uncomfortable. I put a hand over my stomach to sooth my worries.

"You ok Jordan" T.C asked me looking at my hand rubbing circle on my stomach.

"Just a little queasy nothing abnormal" I told him. He sighed and began rubbing my back.

"Thanks" I murmured the tension easing and reliving my nausea.

"You wanna get some food?" He asked. My belly rumbled,

"Yah i'm kinda hungry" I laughed. Before I sighed "how can I be queasy one minute and starving the next?" I asked. T.C shrugged standing up and opening the fridge to see if there was anything to cook. He pulled something out I couldn't see and flicked on the oven. He mixed something in a bowl and then told me I couldn't look and to put on a movie. I did so watching a romance that T.C clearly liked because he owned it. About a hour later about half way threw the movie a lovely smell floated into the living room. T.C told me it was almost done and if I wanted I could set up the table or he would do it in a minute. So I got out the little folding tables and then sat back down. T.C came in a minute later with plates of what looked like a leftover casserole.

"What is that" I asked taking a sniff it smelt good.

"Leftover casserole" T.C said. Exactly what I thought it was,

"That's exactly what I thought it was" I told him, and he laughed. We ate with casual chit chat about work and the upcoming shift. We decided we needed a shower and with just a moment's thought I grabbed one of T.C shirts he didn't see me until we got out of the shower and put it on, it was too big but it was comfortable. T.C laughed at the sight and threw the laughing managed to ask

"Is that my shirt?" I nodded slipping on my jeans

"It's really comfortable" I said buttoning my jeans which I were getting a little tight guess I will have to get some bigger ones or even maternity jeans I laughed inwardly at the thought of maternity jeans at 7 weeks pregnant. **(For further laughing about maternity jeans looking up maternity jeans song on youtube and select the one made by whatsupelle)**

"You know we have to tell our family's soon" T.C said changing the subject. We couldn't and didn't want to find Annie at the moment and we didn't want to tell our parents over the phone so we were waiting for a day off work in a few days to take the trip up. Next week we had three days off so we were gonna go see my family stay the night and then drive the hour to were his parents lived.

"Were working on it" I reminded him.

"Yah yah the trip next week I know." he said. I pulled my scrub shirt on over my t-shirt showing him I was going to wear it to work even though it was longed on my arms and peeked out under the bottom of my scrubs. T.C laughed again. "Your really gonna wear that?" he asked

"Yep it's comfortable" I told him pulling on my socks and shoes before kissing him and walking out of the bathroom "get dressed" I told him over my shoulder. He was still in jeans and shirtless.

 **Im gonna end this here there gonna go to the shift like normal for about a week. I'm saying that is how long between episodes because it's like monday in 2x10 and its saturday in 2x11. The next chapter will take place right after 2x11 and will show T.C and Jordan going to tell their family's. Sorry about the delay in chapters the laptop that I usually write on wasn't working and writing on my tablet could lead to a carpal tunnel, even though I do write on it alot so I had to wait until I could get on a big computer to finnish this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This takes place after 2x11 Note: I don't own the night shift.**

*Jordans p.o.v*

I was tired after the shift and as we went home to pack for our trip I nearly fell asleep. T.C laughed as I struggled to stay awake in the car and then insisted I lay on the couch while he does all the packing. I do and surprise surprise, I fell asleep. When I woke up T.C was in the kitchen and there was a suitcase and a open duffle bag by the door. I guess it was about a hour later I was still tired and would most likely sleep most of the way there. T.C came into the living room and dropped something in the duffle bag and then seeing I was awake came over to me.

"Hey sleepy head" he teased giving me a kiss on the cheek "it's about time to go do you want to change?" he asked he had changed into a t-shirt instead of a scrub top. I nodded standing up I changed into some sweatpants and took my scrub top off exchanging the t-shirt underneath for the one I had stolen from T.C I added a sweater since it's October, and put my shoes back on before I was ready to go. It's a six hour drive so we get on the rode T.C puts the suitcase in the trunk so we can take turns napping in the backseat. T.C goes first since I got a hour on the couch and am a bit less tired then him. About two hours later I'm having trouble staying awake so I pull off the highway into the nearest gas station and wake T.C up.

"I need to sleep" I told him "If your not ready to drive yet we can stay parked here for another hour" I told him getting comfortable in the driver's seat since he was still in the back.

"No i'm good" he said sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and then got out of the car and opened the drivers side door. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom make yourself comfortable in the back" T.C said heading inside leaving the door open I had gone inside to use the bathroom before I woke him so I got out of the car and lay down in the back. When he got back I was already asleep because the next thing I remember is T.C pulling into a gas station, and informing me that we have arrived in town. But he needs to get something before we head to my parents house. I move to the passengers seat still tired but not going back to sleep anytime soon.

We got to my parents house and T.C gets the bags telling me I'm not allowed to carry them he's trying to be sweet and even though I did set myself a weight limit of 40 pounds I doubt the bags surpass that. But I still let him carry the bags I knock on the door and my mother opens it. She gives me a hug and the takes the duffle bag from T.C and invites us in.

"It's almost dinner time" she informed us "hope your hungry" It was only 5 o'clock but I didn't' say anything I wasn't hungry, in fact I was quite queasy but she didn't have to know that. Me and T.C had decided during the brief time we were both awake in the car that we would tell my parents tomorrow at dinner since we were going out. When my mom turned away I began rubbing circles on my stomach getting T.C's attention. He nodded a head toward my mom and mouthed

"I'll distract her" I nodded and headed towards the bathroom I didn't think I was going to throw up but I needed to go to the bathroom anyway. Beside if I sit in the living room rubbing my stomach my mom will catch on. The nausea eased a few minutes later and as usual I was hungry again, good. We ate dinner T.C and my dad get along great they played some cards and drank a couple beers while me and my mom sat with idle chit chat and some iced tea. I had eaten dinner even taking a extra plate throwing a compliment at my mom on how good it was. Now I was stuffing popcorn in my mouth by the hand full.

"I'm tired of tea i'm gonna get a glass of wine you want one sweety?" My mom asked

"No i'm good thanks" I said sipping my tea. My mom shrugged and left the room she came back a moment later with a glass of red wine. I popped another handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"Your eating that popcorn like your starving" my mother noted.

"Nah popcorn is just really good" I said realizing this is just a thing to do with the pregnancy because usually I hate popcorn I know weird right. T.C glanced at me he wasn't drunk by any means and walked over to me. He sat down on the couch and pulled me close.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear "both of you" he whispered even quieter, wrapping his arms around my waist loosely.

"Look at the two lovebirds" My mom cooed; We both laughed ending with a kiss. T.C pulled me off the couch doing something on his phone before one of my favorite songs came on pulling me close as we danced. My mom and dad clapped T.C was just being cute now but I was getting tired and sat back down on the couch with a yawn. "Are you tired sweety?" my mom asked "if so the guest room is all set up already" she added.

"Yah kind of tired" I yawned again "I have had maybe 5 hours of sleep in the last 24 hours" I informed her going upstairs T.C was about 10pm when me and T.C crawled into bed I was out in just a few minutes and didn't wake for a long time.

*T.C's p.o.v*

I woke up around 7am I knew how little sleep Jordan had had recently. So I let her sleep slipping out of bed and taking a shower, and getting dressed. I checked on Jordan before going downstairs. Jordan's mom was sipping coffee and Jordan's dad was eating a plate of bacon and eggs there was another plate on the counter which I was told was for me. I ate and drank a cup of coffee. Jordan's dad was going to the senior center to volunteer and Jordan's mom was running errands before she left she gave me the T.V remote and told me I could watch T.V and that there was coffee left if Jordan wanted it when she got up. I assured her I would be fine on my own and that Jordan would too. She got home from errands around 10:30 am and Jordan was still sleeping.

"Is she still sleeping?" Angela asked **(I couldn't find a name for either of Jordan's parents so I made them up. I also found out that according to the Wikki Jordan's dad is dead but I don't care in my story he is alive.)**

"Yah like she said last night she had had five hours of sleep in 24 hours so I'm just letting her sleep" I told Angela, not mentining why she was so tired of course.

"I'm gonna go see if I can wake her" she informed me walking upstairs. I had checked on Jordan a few times and not even a little stirr from her as of a hour ago but I didn't tell Angela that.

*Jordan's p.o.v*

I woke up to my mom shaking me my eyes were foggy but the clock said 10:40am. I yawned and looked up at her.

"What do you needed" I mumbled almost incoherently.

"It's almost 11 and your still asleep. Are you going to sleep your whole visit?" she asked me.

"Sorry" I mumbled sitting up and wrapping the blankets around me. "Its my first day off in almost 2 weeks and I'm exhausted" I informed her with a yawn.

"Maybe you shouldn't work so hard or so much then" my mother said. I sighed I knew I would have been tired any way but she didn't.

"I'm gonna shower and get dressed I will be down in a half hour" I told her. When she left I was tempted to just roll over and go back to sleep but I didn't I got up and showered. I didn't feel well at all why now I wanted to shout 'why did pregnancy symptoms have to intensify now.' I had a headache and was queasy and my back hurt. I ended up throwing up but no one heard. I pulled on my t-shirt before I headed down stairs now sweaterless my parents could see my body I wasn't showing but my waist had widened slightly and my breasts had grown in anticipation for nursing, since last time they saw me. In my mother's words I 'had finally filled out' she offered to cook me something but by this time it was almost noon so I just ate a sandwich, with some tea. I ate in silence my mom and T.C staring at me for totally different reasons. When I was finished I rinsed the dishes and then sat by T.C he put his arm around me and whispered in my ear

"You feeling ok you're being really quiet." I whispered back my mom not paying attention

"Not really my back and head hurt and I just threw up before I came down here" I told him. He began rubbing my back but there was really nothing he could do about anything else and we both knew it.

"Did you at least sleep well?" he asked still being quiet even though my mom had gone upstairs.

"Yah but I'm still kinda tired" I told him. The utter exhaustion even after almost 13 hours of sleep was a new symptom and it annoyed me. T.C hugged me close and we just enjoyed the silence. "I'm pretty sure my mom is in our room we might want to check on her" I told T.C. He nodded and we both went upstairs to find my mom sitting in the chair folding cloths out of our duffle bag. Just when I was about to speak and try and get her to stop, she pulled out the item from the bag I didn't want her to find. The unused pregnancy test at the bottom of the bag.

"Jordan something you have been wanting to tell me?" she asked and I could see the pieces of the puzzle falling into place in her head.

"That was for later." was all I said, before getting angry. "Why were you even snooping in my bag anyway?" I asked! I had temporarily distracted her

"It was sitting open on the floor when I came in to make the bed and I saw none of the clothes were folded" she explained.

"Mom it's not your job to fold my clothes that's no excuse." I said calming slightly.

"Now that that's settled and we have established I like to snoop why is there a pregnancy test in your bag?" she asked.

"Because i'm eight and a half weeks pregnant and we wanted to use it as a creative way to tell you and now you have just ruined it" I told her getting angry again before pouting and leaning into T.C. inside all I could think was 'stupid hormones'.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" My mother asked meaning her and my dad.

"We didn't want to tell you over the phone and were going to tell you tonight after dinner if you hadn't ruined it" I informed her. My mother just smiled and gave me a hug.

"How far along did you say?" She asked.

"eight and a half weeks" T.C said at last. I was beginning to feel queasy again and sat on the bed while my mom talked.

"We have to tell your Dad" she insisted staring at me as I began rubbing circles on my stomach. "Are you alright sweety?" My mom asked.

"I don't feel very well" I mumbled. Continuing to rub gently on my stomach. T.C rubbed my shoulders gently. He was used to him rubbing my shoulders reliving my nausea. My mother sighed and left the room for a second when she returned she threw a box at me. It was mint flavored anti-nausea tablets. They were over the counter and the box said pregnancy safe. I shook my head not caring where she got them I took one. They were chewables so I just sucked on one. It didn't work right away but the mint like flavor and sucking did help a little. T.C was still rubbing my shoulders but we had moved to the couch downstairs when my dad came home. I was slipping water and rubbing my stomach still waiting for the anti-nausea to kick in and trying to relive my nausea. When he walked into the living room he did a double take at me and T.C on the couch snuggling in that manner.

"Are you alright?" my dad asked. All I could do was groan and lean into T.C more if anything the Anti-nausea tablets had made things worse. Or maybe it was just getting worse. My headache had gotten worse and I didn't even think I could stand without vomiting. My dad looked worried and went into the kitchen to talk to my mom. "Is she ok?" I heard him ask.

"Yah just having some nausea" my mom said like it was normal.

"She looks like puking her guts out would help more than just sitting there" he said. I agreed with him and stood up it took a moment but I managed not to puke when I stood. I headed in the direction of the bathroom and T.C followed to hold my hair back. After I threw up I felt much better. But my dad was standing in the doorway looking concerned before I retched again.

"Uhg" I groaned retching again all the contents of my stomach over the past 8 hours ended up in the toilet.

"I know you're a doctor sweetheart but perhaps you should get seen" my father said.

"She's fine" T.C said I was still retching

"She just threw up like three times" I heard my father say T.C ignored him for a moment and rubbed my back before he whispered in my ear

"Can I just tell him?" he asked I nodded preparing to throw up again.

"I promise you she's fine this is a normal thing" I heard T.C say. I leaned against the wall wiping my mouth just in time to see his concerned face become more concerned.

"Nope not done yet" I managed to say before I was back over the toilet. T.C pulled my hair back and rubbed my back more.

"How is this a normal thing this should not be a normal thing" My dad practically shouted. I leaned against the wall and groaned.

"This is perfectly normal im pregnant deal with it, and your making it worse" I told him hugging T.C trying not to puke again the nerves making the nausea worse. He rubbed my back and I began to calm down the nausea subsiding. "Oh finally" I sighed rubbing circles on my soothing stomach. My mom came in at that point offering me a cup of ginger tea. Which I gladly took sipping it carefully. My dad still had a shocked expression on his face, he attempted to congratulate me but it just came out in sputters.

"We were going to tell you tonight after dinner it was going to be all cute but then Angela found the unused pregnancy tests and we had to tell her then you got worried about Jordan so we are telling you" T.C explained. I nodded still calming my breathing but agreeing with T.C.

"Oh" my father finally said. "How long till I get my first grandbaby?" my father asked.

"Well I'm Eight and a half week" I told him standing up. I headed back out to the living room.

 _ **The next morning**_

Me and T.C left earlyish around 9am for the hour long drive to T.C parents house. I didn't sleep but I didn't really talk either, I was too worried fingering out how we were going to do this the unused pregnancy test in my purse. So no one else would find it we were going to wrap it up and give it to T.C's mom as a present. 45 minutes later we arrived in town and a half hour after that we pulled up to the trailer park where T.C grew up and where his parents still lived. T.C knocked and we were let in by T.C's mother, she ushered us into the small living area.

"I'm gonna use the restroom I will be right back" I told T.C and his mother excusing myself. I took the pregnancy test putting the trash back in my purse. It came out positive like I knew it would in only a minute, the box said takes up to five minutes for a accurate response but since I was eight and a half weeks it came back relatively fast. I wiped it off with a disinfectant wipe from my purse and then put it in the little box me and T.C had got stuffing it back in my purse and washing my hands. I came out of the bathroom and dat by T.C he immediately wrapped a arm around me.

"We got you a present didn't we" T.C asked me. I nodded pulling it out of my purse. I handed it to her and T.C's dad flipped he T.V off and turned to look at Mary **(that's my made up name for T.C's mom)** to watch her open it. She undid the ribbon and opened the lid of the box. She screamed and almost dropped the box. Adam glanced over her shoulder and took out the pregnancy test, he smiled and placed it back in the box.

"I'm gonna be a granddad" he smiled even brighter. Mary came out of shock long enough to ask

"So when am I getting my grandbaby?"

"A little under 7 months" T.C said keeping the tecneal weekege out. We stayed for lunch with T's parents and then got on the rode home so we would be home in time for dinner and tomorrow we had work.

 **And that's it sorry the chapter took so long but it is literally 5 pages long longest chapter yet it might have been a good idea to make I part one and two but oh well too late now so Jordan is 8 and a half weeks now and is 12 weeks when they lose the baby as you can see from the ultrasound photo she sends T.C in episode 13 and there's 2 more episodes before they would lose the baby then I get to put my spin on it so I'm gonna say the next episode is a good week or two later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter takes place after 2x12 Note: I don't own the night shift. This is 2 weeks after the last chapter.**

*Jordans p.o.v*

I broke down in the elevator T.C leaving made me very upset but I couldn't stop him and I knew it. I sunk down in the elevator and the door slid closed I cried in the elevator until someone else called it. Molly found me on her way out of the hospital a half hour later, she said I couldn't drive in this condition. She took me home making me leave my car at the hospital she said she would pick me up for the next shift in a few days. I was just tired and sad and I went to bed right away I didn't want to eat I just wanted to sleep. But two days turned into a week and I just dealt with it and went back for the next shift three days later. I had barely eaten I hadn't eaten more than enough to keep my blood sugar up. I managed to get threw the week and to my doctors appointment at the end of the week. My doctor told me I needed to calm down and eat and get plenty of rest, she also gave me my 11 week ultrasound picture. Then I went to the shift I ate a little before I went but didn't eat anything fr th rest of the shift I also didn't sit down or take a break all night, the work kept me from being sad about T.C. T.C sent me a message after the shift meeting and I sent him the picture with the caption we miss you.

 **So this chapter is my shortest but it's just a quick bridge bettreen T.C leaving and the shift where T.C comes home the next chapter will be rewriting the whole next two seasons. It will be up soon maybe today but don't count on it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This takes place after 2x13**

*Jordans p.o.v*

I haven't eaten all shift I didn't want to eat I knew I should but I didn't. I was also exhausted but Scott was messaging me so I went to find him.

" _Hey" I said_

" _Hey" Scott replied._

" _I got your message how did it go?" I asked._

" _Great, got the marrow Devien was a perfect match for Rachel."_

" _Just like the parents planed."_

" _Just not exactly how they planed."_

" _Yah."_

" _Think you can protect your children then life happens."_

" _I'm starting to see that."_

" _Hey there's something else I settled with Malekes family it's over"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yah gave them everything they were asking for"_

" _Whitch was?"_

" _Everything I have, my insurance only covered so much"_

" _Wow, so your wiped out huh?"_

" _Yah I am and it's the best decision I ever made,I feel like I can breath again, for the first time in weeks and it's not going to get Maleke back everything that he lost obviously, but it will help keep him comfortable."_

" _Ok., ok so there's something that I have been wanting to tell you, for the past few weeks but I um didn't think it was the right time"_ then everything went dark I felt my head hit the floor and people yelling and I knew I passed out.

 **(This is where the rewriting starts)**

I woke up a nurse was in the room, I groaned and tried to sit up the nurses saw me it was one of the day shift nurses.

"Hey hey lay still, you had a blood sugar crash and passed out we have you on fluids and glucose." she said I nodded but I was worried.

"The baby?" I managed to ask.

"The babys ok but you're lucky you passed out when you did you have extremely high blood pressure, it could lead to preeclampsia we need to get you on some medication for it." she said

"I have been having some problems with paranoia could this have caused the high blood pressure?" I asked

"Maybe but It wouldn't be too worried we have got you on medication to help" she explained.

"Good, is T.C back yet?" I asked

"Um last I checked he was on a plane back here with Ali" she said.

"Good does he know I passed out?" I asked I hoped he didn't

"Um yah he does he is super worried last time I checked." the nurse told me.

"Uhg" I groaned my head hurt "My head hurts" I told her.

"You have a concussion" the nurse explained.

Just then T.C came in he was panicked but when he saw I was awake and talking and the baby was ok as shown by the monitors the nurse had just put on my stomach, which was gently rounding. My scrubs still hid my stomach but shirt less or a t-shirt did not. He sighed with relief seeing I was ok he kissed my cheek and put a hand on my stomach gently. Both snippers had been caught one dead and the other stable and in prison. We were both able to relax the new meds which were perfectly safe for the baby was keeping my blood pressure stable. Things began to improve as long as I ate so my blood sugar didn't drop, I would be fine and I went home in a few days. I entered the second trimester and my pregnancy smoothed out. If I got worked up I still got nauseous, but other then that I was fine and trimester 2 symptoms kicked in. I was always hungry and literally always had a snack on me. This was good for my blood sugar but bad for my weight in the second trimester I gained 15 pounds and my stomach was prominently showing. It had gently rounded out and now I had to wear maternity pants and shirts except for the shirt I stole from T.C it still fit and was very comfortable.

 **This was just a little overview of the next couple months but there will be 3 more chapter describing her third trimester and the birth of their baby and then a epilogue. I already have a gender that will be revealed in the next chapter and a name that won't be revealed until the birth but you are welcome to guess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter 8 of my What If Night Shift, and is the first full chapter of rewriting 2 seasons. So I lied in the last chapter when I did the overview. I am actually going to continue, starting a week later and posting chapters a week or two time; Skipping each all the way through Jordan's pregnancy, meaning there will not be 3 chapters but 10 or more.**

*Jordans p.o.v*

At home and resting, I was banned from returning to work for a week after I was released from the hospital. I was eating right now, and my blood sugar was staying steady. I mostly slept and ate for a week. When I returned to work I had already gained 5 pounds. I was starting to show despite my scrubs and the rest of my body was continuing to change too. I'm pretty sure T.C was thinking I was more hot everyday because he was staring at me; Which was good for my self esteem. The morning sickness had gone away and the medicine had helped with my high blood pressure and my anxiety. The people at the hospital were less worried about me, too. exsept now they made sure I was eating. Legitimately every 5 minutes a different person would ask if I was hungry or if I had eaten recently. I made sure everyone saw me eat every couple of hours and after a few shifts they stopped asking. Now back too my first day back at work. I had sat up most of the night waiting for T.C to get home from his first day back, he had also take the week off. This would also help me get back on schedule I then slept all day till 4pm, then I got up for work. T.C got up too he was working back to back shifts to make sure my first shift back went well. I took a shower with T.C may I add, then I got dressed. I wore the shirt I stole from T.C and then my scrub top whitch now no longer hid my stomach but that was ok. My jeans didn't really fit but I could still wear them but either way I wore scrub pants. T.C made sure I ate even if it was a frozen pizza that he cooked. We drove together ever since T.C sold his bike again to help that poor man with ALS.

Half way threw the shift was when I got a chance to sit down. I was sitting drinking a cup of tea, when Molly came in

"How are you doing honey?" Molly asked.

"I'm fine a little tired but fine" I told her.

"Are you eating enough? are you hungry?" Molly asked. It was the first of many times I got asked that question.

"Yah I ate about a hour ago" I told her.

"You had a bag of chips from the vending machine" she said which was true I walked around the E.R with a bag of chips.

"So I still ate and it had a lot of sugars and carbs to keep my blood sugar up" I told her.

"As long as you're sure, if you do get hungry the break room is stocked with sandwich makings." she told me those were not there before.

"When did the breakroom get stocked with food?" I asked.

"After your blood sugar crash the big boss not knowing the reason for your crash and afraid it would happen to others gave us funds for food in the breakroom" Molly explained.

"Well something good did come from my blood sugar crash" I said besides discovering my high blood pressure I added silently. I had finished my tea by now and got back to work. I got asked the same question 5 other times and told there was food in the break room three more times throughout the shift. On the way home I leaned against the car window I was drained, I had eaten plenty throughout the shift but that didn't stop me from being tired.

"The guys at the hospital are so sweet but kinda annoying guess how many times I got asked if I was hungry or if I had eaten recently?" I asked T.C.

"A lot?" he guessed in his funny way.

"Five times and I got told there was food in the break room 3 times all by eight different people" I told him in a exasportated huff. T.C laughed as we pulled into the driveway. "It's not funny" I huffed punching his arm when he put the car in park.

"Other than that how was the shift?" T.C asked.

"It was good but I'm exhausted I want to go home and sleep for a week" I told T.C. T.C laughed again before getting out of the car and opening my door unbuckling my seatbelt pulling me out of the car and picking me up. He somehow managed to carry me up the steps and open the door with me in his arms. He sat me on the bed before he crawled in next to me neither of us bothering to undress before going to sleep.

When I woke up T.C was already up and the clock said 5:00pm. Shoot I slept late I have work was the first thought threw my head. I sat up abruptly only to see that My clothes had already been laid out and I could smell bacon. T.C is amazing I thought getting dressed. As I pulled my hair back a few minutes later T.C came in carrying a tray of food.

"Oh your up I was going to bring you 'breakfast' in bed" he said.

"Sorry" I smiled before sitting back in bed and taking the tray from him. He laughed and sat by me while I ate the bacon and eggs with toast.

"Did you eat too?" I asked him he nodded

"I had the same as you" he said. I nodded the breakfast was gone by now I had eaten it in only a few minutes. T.C laughed,

"You were hungry weren't you?" he asked me.

"yes" I blushed before getting back off the bed.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked I was a little peckish but I was just gonna pack a snack.

"Not really but if you would pack me a snack that would be awesome" I told him. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek and left the rome hopefully to make me a snack. I put my shoes on and exited the room T.C was putting something in a tupperware container, and another tupperware container was in my bag. "You almost ready to go?" I asked him

"Yep" he said putting the tupperware container in my bag which I could now see was a sandwich.

We went to work for a normal shift, and nothing really changed until my doctor's appointment 2 weeks later.

 **The next chapter will be the doctor's appointment when Jordan is approximately 14 weeks pregnant.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter picks up right before Jordans doctors appointment. Note:I don't own night shift.**

*Jordan's p.o.v*

Me and T.C managed to get the day before my appointment but not the day of but that's ok because we can sleep the day before and go to shift after. We woke up around 9am on the day of my appointment Now 15 weeks along we were excited to see the baby again. I took my prenatal and my medication for high blood pressure ate breakfast showered and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. T.C drove me there and while we waited for my 11am appointment we chatted about things and tried to figure out if there was anything I needed to share with the doctor. Of course how the medication was working but other then that we couldn't think of anything.

"Jordan Alexander" The nurse called us back

"We need to fix that" T.C said

"What?" I asked as we walked back

"That needs to be Jordan Callahan" He said. I got it and shoved him lightly as we got into the room.I sat on the bed and waited the doctor came in a moment later.

"Good morning Jordan how have you been?" she asked

"Much better since I got on that medication" I told her.

"Good, good I'm just gonna take a look at the baby now" She said. I lay down and pulled up my shirt for her she squirted the cold gel on my stomach I shivered and T.C grabbed my arm lightly

"The baby looks good it's still a bit early to tell the gender but I could guess if you want" she offered I looked at T.C and he shook his head.

"Don't get our hopes up" He said

"Yah" I agreeaded.

"Ok then get me get your picture for you I'm gonna send a nurse in here to check on your health too" she said I nodded sat up and wiped the gel of with a paper towel. A nurse came in and checked my vitals and took some blood. I knew exactly what they were doing since i'm a doctor and this eased any worries I had. After that me and T.C went home we had a bit of time before the shift and used it to clean house. I washed the clothes in the hamper and wiped out the fridge threw away leftovers and picked up the living room a bit.

Me and T.C had found a two bedroom apartment that was nearby and close to the were moving in a few weeks, so we wanted the house apartment is just full of boxes at this point, we are in stages of moving mostly my stuff. When I say that I mean lot of my stuff was in boxes at my house. A few things were at the new apartment but not much. I hadn't stayed at my place in well over a month and no longer considered it my place, but my old place. After my doctor's appointment we went to work the shift was exhausting as usaral. But it gets worse I had forgot snacks and for the first time I had to raid the break room; it was actually pretty well stocked. I lived though the shift but T.C took me out for breakfast after anyway, it was sweet but he didn't have too. I was super tired like surprised I didn't fall asleep at the restaurant, T.C helped me up the steps no being cute today he was exhausted too. We both feel into bed and were out like that. When I woke up around 4:30 T.C was still sleeping. I showered my belly was slowly growing rounder I was very visibly pregnant now. Me and T.C had decided to start our story with pictures and weekly weight check and growth. We started with a positive pregnancy test and then belly pictures 6 weeks with my first picture I took of my belly and the 8 week picture a few pictures we took when we told my parents then the 12 week ultrasound photo and belly shot with a weight update. Then a few slides on my tragedy and high blood pressure story. I took a few pictures of my 15 week belly with no shirt then I did my hair and stuff. It's nearly November now and even though it's Texas it's chilly so I wore my new maternity jeans I picked up a pair during my week off work, they are really comfortable. A long sleeve loose fitted shirt I wore was soft and comfortable too. It was five when I was done and although we didn't have work today. I went ahead and ate I as very quiet and managed to make T.C breakfast in bed. Breakfast being a light term since it was 6pm. T.C was definitely surprised but happy he ate and then on my laptop we worked on the video story /adding the ultrasound photo and the pictures from this evening I took. We played the 3 minute video with music and the high blood pressure story was a black screen with words 30 seconds per slide. Then we sent the updated video to all our friends. This was something we had now done three weeks in a row it was fun. Then I felt something it was the baby the baby was moving. I gasped

"The baby is moving" I told T.C he smiled and reached out tentitfly to feel. I nodded and took his hand to put it where the baby was moving. He smiled again it was still early but the baby was moving and it was strong so T.C could feel it. I was feeling kinda hungry so me and T.C ordered in i.e a pizza at 8pm. The next day we had work and errands to run so we went to bed around 10 leaving us only up for about 6 hours.

 **That's it sorry this took me so long to make. I am visiting family all next week so there will most likely be one more chapter and then none for like two weeks. After I finish this story in 5 to 6 more chapters I will be starting a mysterious laura fanfiction and sticking with my theme it will be one where she is pregnant but that is all I will tell you for now. Also if you guys don't objet i.e in the comments of this chapter tell me not to i will be deleting my H2O fanfiction in a few days.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is chapter ten sorry it has been so long I told you in the last chapter that it might be awhile but still sorry. Oh it has been two weeks in the story as well Jordan is 17 weeks pregnant. Note: I do not own the night shift.**

*Jordans P.O.V*

Ah another great shift I wasn't tired going into it this time and now in the middle of the shift i'm walking around with a bag of chips I do this alot. My pager went off telling me A had a patient and where i was needed so I put my bag of chips in my pocket and headed over. It was a female age 19 complaining of headaches.

"Hi im doctor Alexander I will be your doctor tonight" I said reaching out my now gloved hand to shake. I had gotten some bigger scrubs and even though im 17 weeks I barely show in them.

"Um hi" she said shyly "you um ah have something on your face I don't mean to be rude but"

"It's fine" I stopped her "It's probably just chip dust" I wiped my mouth with a tissue before continuing. I pull out the bag of chips to show her "low blood sugar sorry" I put them back in my pocket before continuing. "So we're gonna see if we can break your headache with something stronger than what you have been taking and if we can't we're gonna do a head C.T to see if we can find whats wrong." I explained.

"OK" she mumbled I left her in the good care of the nurses and the next time I saw her was signing discharge papers so I guess she was fine. I had another patient right after and this time I came in holding the bag of chips I needed to finish them. It was a older woman I think in her 70s

"What improper act for a doctor" she said right away.

"Sorry" I said swallowing and throwing the bag away. "I have low blood sugar and would hate to pass out on you" I explained for the second time that night. A little later after I treated her I was in the breakroom. I'm not gonna risk eating in front of a patient so im eating a sandwich now. Stupid pager I have been busy all night just when I finish my sandwich it's goes off again. I don't get to eat for the rest of the shift and by the end I am starting to get weak and dizzy. Stupid stupidness I was sitting in the locker room after the shift I was waiting for T.C to tell me it was time to go. I was eating a cookie that I found in the breakroom. I hoped that would keep my blood sugar up. T.C came a bit later and we went home where I ate like 3 servings of pasta trying to get my blood sugar up. T.C didn't laugh because he knew this was serious but he did stare at me. After a while I could feel my blood sugar going back up and then I slept for a long time. When I woke up the clock said 5:30pm. I shot up but like T.C always does when I oversleep there is still warm food on the bedside table and a set of scrubs neatly folded on the edge of the bed. I don't know what I would do without him. I got up scarfed down the food before getting out of bed thats when T.C came in hopefully it would have been to wake me.

"Ah your up" he said "the hospital is not expecting us till 6:30 so I was just coming to wake you."

"Of course" I sighed "what did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing I was just chatting Topher and he said he couldn't hear you in the background and I said you weren't up yet so he said we didn't need to be in till 6:30 and to let you sleep"

"Of course we will be there at 6" I told him standing up and changing quickly

"Oh why so serious?" He asked with a stupid grin.

"I am not going to get compensated because I'm pregnant" I told him grabbing my bag and keys.

"Oh relax that's not why" he tried to reason. "OK maybe it is but that doesn't matter" he said. I started heading towards the door he followed like a puppy grabbing his backpack on the way. We went to the work and surprise surprise we didn't make it till 6:30pm. The shift felt longer than usual I was so tired the back to back shifts were starting to take their toll on my pregnant body. In the middle of the shift I was leaning against a wall yawning with a cup of tea. Topher saw me and slapped me gently on the shoulder.

"Go rest the couch in the breakroom is really comfy turn your pager off just for a little while" I didn't want to but I knew I needed to so I nodded and switched my pager off in front of him. I went into the breakroom. I moved the pillows that sat on it around till I could lay with one under my swollen stomach and one under my head. I don't know how long I slept until later but when I woke up I had two missed pages on my pager. I fixed my hair so it looked like I hadn't been asleep. But when I turned Kenny was sitting in a chair sipping a cup of coffee.

"You um saw then?" I asked Kenny

"Yah you were asleep on the couch yeah Topher told everyone not to page you, cause you where busy. Then I came in here a few minutes ago and their you were sleeping on the couch." he said. I nodded and blushed.

"Sorry I was so tired and Topher told me to come in here and rest so I did" I explained.

"Ah I figured anyway doctors been looking for you for about a hour now" he said.

"Um how long have I been out" I asked still embarrassed about being found.

"Not sure about a hour ago people were paging you and that's when Topher said not to bother you." Kenny said I checked my pager both were from over a hour ago.

"Thanks" I mumbled leaving the room I went to find Topher. He was sitting at his desk looking over paperwork. He waved when I came up.

"Why did you let me do that" I sighed I felt better at least.

"Because you needed the rest from now on no more then two shifts in a row and your not coming in tomorrow your gonna go home and rest" Topher told me. I sighed

"Whatever you say" I said sarcastically. I grabbed a case from the pile and got back to work i was fine the rest of the shift but that two hour nap still felt like a mistake. I went home after the shift and like ordered didn't go in the next day and didn't work more then two shifts in a row except on a couple of occasions.

 **This feels like a good place to end I'm not gonna upload it till the next one is ready so you will be seeing two chapters at once.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is 1 week after the last chapter and takes place with Jordans 18 week ultrasound and a gender reveal.**

*Jordans P.O.V*

I'm so excited the 18 week ultrasound is today and we might be able to find out the gender. We have almost completely moved to our new place everything but some of T.C's stuff has been moved. Before the appointment me and T.C were moving the last of his stuff in the point is for the only things left in the house are T.C's bed and the couch. So i'm sitting on the floor emptying his sock drawer when I feel something at the back of it.

"Hey T.C come here a minute" I called he came in.

"Yah Jor?" He said

"There's something in here it's stuck" I told him pulling it out. T.C took it from me it was a small black box.

"I forgot this was in here" he said opening it at an angle where I couldn't see.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Close your eyes" he said. I closed my eyes and felt something slip onto my finger. "I got this for you before I went to Afghanistan" he said and I opened my eyes to see a little silver ring.

"It's beautiful" I said before realizing he was waiting for an answer. "You know the answer is yes what are you doing standing around?" I asked him. He smiled and threw his arms around me. He kissed me hard on the lips then kissed my belly gently. This made me smiled i lifted his head up with my hand then kissed him back. Lets just say we were late for the doctor's appointment. When we got there the doctor was waiting.

"Sorry" I apologise "We got distracted with the moving" I told her "We are almost moved in" I added. The doctor just nodded and took us back.

"Today I for sure can tell you the gender" she told us getting the ultrasound machine ready.

"Great" I said

"Could you do that thing where you don't tell us but put it in an envelope" T.C asked. The doctor nodded she took the picture in a sealed envelope we explained that we were showing it to our doctor friend so she didn't have to write the gender on top. After the appointment we went to work but not because we were on shift. We went for the gender reveal.

"Hey guys" I said as we came in I waved and walked up to Topher.

"You better not be here for a shift" Topher said

"Of course not" I held up the envelope "we have the gender in this envelope" I said. Topher smiled and gathered everyone around. All the nurses and doctors were excited I opened up the envelope and layed the picture in the middle.

"First one to say it correctly wins" I told them. Molly stared for a moment then spoke

"It's a boy" she shouted. Topher and Paul looked for a moment before agreeing with her. Now me and T.C look and long and behold it is definitely a boy. I was speechless as me and T.C left but when we got to the car I spoke.

"You know what I want to name him?" I asked. T.C modded

"We have too" He said and I nodded I knew just what we had to name him. We went home and around 10 I went to bed and didnt get up till noon the next day. I was making sure I got plenty of sleep for the shift. No one saw the ring yesterday they were too excited about the gender and so were we to mention it. So as we went into the shift today I didn't say anything till someone noticed. It was Molly who noticed first while I was doing paperwork. I was leaning against a wall by the low counter writing on a case when she looked up from her screen at my left hand rubbing gently on my stomach. The baby was moving earlier but now I was just enjoying the subtle roundness. I purposely wore big loose scrubs and only a couple of patients had ever asked if I was pregnant. Until today I just could not seem to keep my hands off my belly and I'm sure someone will notice soon. Anyway back to Molly she looked up and stared at my hand I thought she was staring at my belly until I remembered the ring. I looked straight at her and held up my left hand. She smiled and nodded at my hand

"he asked" she mouthed i nodded and mouthed back

"Don't tell" and went back to work my hand still on my stomach I rubbed gently the baby began moving again "do you wanna feel?" I asked her. She nodded and reached out. I took her hand and put it where the baby was moving she smiled but thats when a patient saw. It was a young lady she was looking for a bathroom when she saw and worse she was my patient. I stepped back away from molly not facing the patient when she tapped my shoulder I turned forgetting that I was still rubbing my stomach. With my hand all over it meant the shirt was lying flat so my stomach could be seen in full view. The patient gasped

"I didn't know you were pregnant" she said

"I'm trying to hide it" I told her

"Your not gonna like that" she said motining to my hand that still rested on my stomach

"Yeah I know what did you need?" I asked her

"Oh bathroom but I see it over there" She said walking away.

 **OK this is kinda in the middle of a shift but i'm gonna end it here feel free to guess the name have fun.**


	12. chapter 115

**I realized after the last chapter was posted that I didn't have the rest of the hospital find out about the engagement so this is a really short not really chapter on how the rest of the gang found out.**

*jordans P.O.V*

Threw out the night a few more people noticed my ring and by the end of the shift everyone knew so me and T.C didn't bother to make a announcement and just went home after the shift I wasn't all that tired so me and T.C went baby stuff shopping. We got a white crib and put the box in the second bedroom of the new house where we would live in only two days. We also got a rocking chair, but that was it for now we were getting tired. So we went home and went to bed.

 **Told you it was short and not really a chapter hope you don't mind the next chapter will take a few days see you then.**


	13. chapter 12

**Hey guys welcome back this is thanksgiving with the gang no one could get off for thanksgiving so instead they are all celebrating together at the hospital. It is two day after the last chapter and is not only thanksgiving but a engagement party for Jordan and T.C, and is pure fluff… Maybe. Note: I don't own the night shift.**

*Jordans P.O.V*

This is my third shift in a row it's one of the only times I have done it since Topher told me not too. I'm only doing it because it's thanksgiving and were not expecting too many patients. We are expecting so few patients that we are even planing a mini thanksgiving dinner. Me and T.C are bringing mashed potatoes. Kenny was bringing ham, Paul was brining the turkey, Molly was brining green beans, Drew was bringing corn and Rick, and lastly Scott was brining pie. Michael and Topher had gotten off and were spending the evening with their family. We set up folding tables in the breakroom, with the food as soon as everyone got there we set up the food we moved the emergency phone into the break room there was one patient from earlier in the day in the E.R. they were stable and only waiting for a room upstairs, so we were safe to celebrate. We ate and talked and had fun there were even gifts from a couple of nurses for me and T.C. The n we got a call a 6 car and bus accident victims were on there way in, and we are the only hospital open for thanksgiving. 30 or more, this totally ruined our thanksgiving celebrations. Before anyone could tell me to stay put I put myself on walking wounded and coffee duty. Everyone agreed and I brewed coffee because it was gonna be a long night. Everyone was brought in in ambulance because there was no ability to have on site triage. All walking wounded were quickly ushered into the empty waiting room, while all critical were put in trauma, and all others were but in curtains. I had no scrubs that fit right because I was technically on duty, I only took the shift because T.C couldn't get off. There where the ones at the hospital but they weren't maternity and didn't fit properly. Long story short my bump was on full view to everyone and I was very self conscious about it. The cases ranged from bandages to stitches to C.T's. It was actually more stressful then if I had taken harder cases. I took two coffee runs during the shift too. I of course couldn't drink any which made this much worse. I was limited to tea, water, and juice. So I was falling asleep by the time the shift was over. My feet were swollen and my head pounded. I had eaten so much before that I wasn't worried about my blood sugar, but I should have been. By the end of the shift I was weak and dizzy, and my head was pounding. I thought I just really needed a nap and didn't eat I just went home and crashed. When I woke up it was worse I was kinda nauseous, and still weak, and dizzy. I ate a whole package of saltines because I didn't know if I could keep anything down, but I knew I needed to eat. T.C had stayed late to help finish with patients, and came in to me eating a second package of crackers. He looked worried

"The last time you sat on the couch with crackers you were having bad morning sickness… What's wrong?" He asked

"My blood sugar is really low again" I said "I wasn't sure I could keep anything else down" I added with a sigh I hated when this happened.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked. I nodded "You want some real food?" He asked

"Yeah i'm really craving chinese" I told him he laughed but he ordered chinese. I had Barely slept before I woke up and had to eat. So I went back to sleep, after I ate.

 **It has literally been 2 month I am so sorry it took so long school started and before that I was really not having inspiration. I still don't so i'm gonna skip until later just after New Years. Jordan will be about 26 to 27 weeks. The name reveal will be at the birth someone did already guess. But I already have a name have since the beginning. Anyway your gonna see Jordan being made to rest and work less and get bored. I'm gonna go ahead and make some updates to the chapters as well because I don't like how they sound.**


End file.
